


It Happens

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: "Virgil briefly wondered why he had woken up, because usually he only woke up in the middle of the night if something was wrong, before the alarm bells rang in his head with one word and one word only: Patton."





	It Happens

Virgil was somewhat comfortable in his bed, drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. He briefly wondered why he had woken up, because usually he only woke up in the middle of the night if something was wrong, before the alarm bells rang in his head with one word and one word only: Patton.

He didn't bother with putting anything more than slippers on, running through the mind palace to Patton's room, knocking softly on the door. "Hey, Pat, I'm coming in, okay?" Virgil said softly, so he didn't startle Patton by bursting in the room.

When he opened the door, he was met with sniffling noises and a curled up figure on Patton's bed. "Pat? You feeling okay?" Virgil asked, closing the door silently behind him.

The figure shook his head, which was buried in his knees. The smell of urine hit Virgil like a runaway train and he took a breath through his mouth, trying not to gag at the scent. "Hey, Pat, it's okay. I can help you get cleaned up, all right? Did you get anything besides your clothes wet?"

Patton squinted up at Virgil, glasses discarded and tears freely falling down his face. "Bed," he admitted miserably.

"Okay, it's okay," Virgil soothed. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then clean the bed, all right? Can you get to the bathroom on your own?"

Patton nodded, and stood shakily, heading into the en suite, turning on the light. Virgil followed him in, taking a look at Patton to assess the damage. Patton was wearing a T-shirt with a cat on it that said "I'm PAWsome" as well as drawstring pants covered with paw prints and yarn. It was one of Patton's favorite pajama sets, so it was a small wonder he was so upset. "It's okay, Pat, your clothes can be cleaned and they'll be good as new in no time."

Shaking his head, Patton's sniffling didn't die down at all, though he thankfully didn't start up crying again. "'S not okay," he said softly.

"Of course it is," Virgil said, taking a washcloth from underneath the sink and wetting it, grabbing the soap and lathering the cloth up. "You can't be a big boy all the time, Pat, everyone knows and everyone's okay with it. No one will be mad at you for having this problem, and no one will mind if we work together to clean up afterwards."

"'M supposed to be able to hold it," Patton said miserably.

Virgil sighed. "Who told you that one?" he challenged.

Patton turned red and looked down. It was no secret that Patton had tried more than once to talk to Deceit, and every time Deceit lied to Patton and made him feel more insecure than he had been in the first place. Virgil hated that he couldn't do anything about it, but what was there to do? Deceit was a part of Thomas, just like the rest of them. Not much  _could_  be done except try to soothe Patton when he got too worked up.

"You know Deceit lies, kid. You can't always trust him, okay?" Virgil asked. "Can you step out of your pants and undies so I can clean you up?"

Patton miserably followed the instructions but Virgil made quick work of the clean-up. "Now, I think that considering the circumstances, you might want to put on a Pull-Up, Pat. It's not a punishment, just a precaution."

"Okay," Patton said softly.

Virgil gave him a soft smile and helped him with conjuring a couple Pull-Ups to keep stashed under the sink. They had little animal faces on them, so Patton wasn't complaining, but Virgil knew Patton was still upset about the whole ordeal. Virgil picked up the dirty clothes and walked over to the bed, turning on the light in the room. "What were you doing that made you lose track of time, Pat? Usually you're good at knowing when you have to go, even if you don't always listen to your body."

"I was...I was playing Animal Crossing," Patton said, gesturing to his nightstand, which had a closed Nintendo DS on it. "I...I didn't realize I couldn't hold it anymore until it was too late, and..."

Virgil placed the dirty clothes on the bed and gave Patton a hug. "It's okay, Pat. Really. Needing a little help from time to time, especially when it comes to the bathroom, is nothing to be ashamed of. Okay?"

"Okay..." Patton said doubtfully.

"I mean it," Virgil said, willing his confidence to show in his voice. "I'm not mad, Logan isn't mad, Roman isn't mad. You had an accident, and that's okay. It happens."

Patton shifted and nodded. He tried to put on a brave face, but Virgil could see behind the freckles and curly brown hair framing his face, that he was still scared. Virgil removed the sheets from the bed and sighed when he saw Patton had a mattress protector. "Well, at least we don't have to clean the whole mattress, right?" Virgil said, trying to force cheer into his voice.

"That's the only protection it has, though, and it needs to be washed," Patton mumbled. "An' it's too late to change my whole bed without waking the others."

Virgil sighed. He disagreed, but he wasn't willing to fight Patton on this one. "Well, you could always sleep in my room."

Patton's eyes snapped up to Virgil's. "You mean it?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Virgil said, smiling, offering his hand. "Come over to my room, you can borrow some of my sweats until tomorrow morning, and we can wash everything then."

Patton took Virgil's hand, and Virgil felt something in him relax at that. He took Patton over to his room and let Patton get in bed first, Virgil following him in, essentially spooning his friend. But Patton simply snuggled into him, so Virgil didn't think that he minded. Patton seemed to be having problems falling asleep, though. "Hey," Virgil said, voice growing husky as his exhaustion hit him. "It's all okay, Patton. Try to relax, and you'll be asleep in no time."

Patton turned to face him, and he looked so sad and so shaken that Virgil's heart ached in sympathy for him. Time to pull out all the stops. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby? I know I might not have the entirety of Disney's songs memorized like Princey does, but I know a few songs."

Slowly, Patton nodded, eyes wide in wonder at the offer.

Virgil smiled and softly sang a slower, softer version of  _Welcome to the Black Parade_. Patton was asleep and sucking his thumb by the time Virgil got through the second verse. Virgil's chest rose and fell in time with Patton's, a deep, even rhythm that soothed him enough to drift into a world between awake and asleep, soon being pulled under completely, with the knowledge that Patton was safe in his arms, and any problems that arose could wait until tomorrow to be addressed.


End file.
